


Propriety and Tradition

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [44]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Essays, Let's Overthrow the Government!, Self-Acceptance, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: More angry essays ft. Gabe's Social Complex





	Propriety and Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> More angry essays ft. Gabe's Social Complex

I have never been good at conforming to the expectations set for me by society. I have always been proud where I am to be humble, loud where I am to be meek. It's a rare occasion indeed when I allow myself to be lead blindly like a dog on a leash, and even then I snarl and bark.

 

The root of these such issues is this: I've never even begun to understand why someone would hand over the reins of their life and legacy to such an invisible, intangible force as propriety and tradition. Why would one restrict themself needlessly and adhere to a particular category and all the archetypes thereof if one could simply do as they pleased?

 

I _do_ , however, understand that for most it is _not_ that simple. Most people can not so easily throw off the chains of such concepts; on the contrary, for many the terms propriety and tradition are the very concrete blocks that cement them to the ground.

 

For what are tradition and propriety but kinder synonyms for regressive thinking and close mindedness? What do they do but give us excuses to cling to a long gone past, and the mindset that went with it?

  
It is a rare being that can shape the world long after they've left it. Most are forgotten, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Once you're gone, you're gone. This is all you have, and to forfeit it to naught but a  _ concept  _ is absurd a notion as any I've ever heard.


End file.
